


I Fell Into Grace (Podfic)

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, M/M, More Cakes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Touch-Starved, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: “I just…” Aziraphale’s shoulders sank. “I’ve lost them. I’ve lost… and I can’t go back, not even one last time, can I.” He didn’t say it like a question, of course; he was clever, after all. He shook his head, ruefully, and looked at Crowley. “My last time up there, and it wasn’t even me, it was you.”Authors note: This is part two, and I would suggest that you read the first one first, though it’s probably not totally essential.





	I Fell Into Grace (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Fell Into Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798093) by [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear). 

[Streaming on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/broken-wings-2-i-fell-into-grace)

[Download at Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13TEcUIEBUDj3ypeE85GuaSDn9v6BUtdd/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
